The mobile phone is an extremely popular communication device. Over the years, the smart phone has gradually become the mainstream among mobile phones. Every manufacturer considers the issue of unlocking manners of a smart phone with a large screen. Nevertheless, an easy unlocking manner is more convenient for the user.
The prior art for the unlocking method is generally a slide to unlock or keying a password to unlock. These methods are unable to meet the personalized requirements of the user. The, unlocking passwords are easily cracked, and therefore are disadvantageous for protecting the user's personal information.